


Half Past Five

by officialmaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmaknae/pseuds/officialmaknae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan didn't know someone that looked as innocent as Yixing could be so... filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Past Five

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AsianFanFics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/976671/half-past-five-pwp-exo-kray-fanxing
> 
> Loosely based off of "The Hills" by The Weeknd.  
> This is filth. Not sorry.

There are a lot of things that lead up to the way one's life works. Like how well you do in school, whether you decide to go to college, how well your job pays. Things like that.

Yifan supposes he did well enough in life, holding a stable job at a restaurant as a manager which paid him lavishly, working nights as the bartender when he wanted a bit of fun. He lived in a nice apartment in a nice part of the city, took classes online to get his Bachelor's degree, and had a relationship with his parents that could be a lot worse. His friends weren't bad either, most of them being his co-workers, but that wasn't bad in his opinion.

The only thing Yifan really lacked in his life was a steady relationship. He'd dabbled in high school, experimenting with his taste before he came out as bisexual. He'd had a boyfriend for about a year before he graduated, and they decided things should end there. It wasn't on bad terms, and Yifan still wished him all the best when he saw the boy had posted something new on his social media profiles. But he did feel a bit lonely. He tended to bury the feeling in his work, deciding that if there wasn't a person to occupy his time, he might as well make money.

He liked his job; he met a lot of interesting people while he worked, especially when he tended to the bar. One time, he met a man that had traveled the entire world. He claimed to be a secret part of the American spy agency - which Yifan wasn't even sure existed - but then again, the man had downed three shots of vodka at this point. He was a nice conversationalist, and he tipped well, so Yifan didn't mind putting up with him. Of course, he always came across the wistful girl or guy that seemed to want to be able to tell their friends that they had taken the bartender home, and Yifan was flattered, he really was, but none of the people ever interested him. They all seemed to radiate the vibe of  _this is just to get bragging rights_  and he didn't want that.

That didn't stop the people from coming at him though, which Yifan knew was inevitable. He was aware that he was attractive; he'd been told many times in high school. His tall, slender but solid build made his clothes fit around his body in a way that male models strained to achieve. His jawline was sharp, leading down to a supple neck with a protruding Adam's apple. His cheeks were slim, hugging the curve of his  cheekbones and making the roundness of his mouth seem like the only thing soft in his myriad of angles. Even the slope of his eyes seemed to be severe, his gaze causing your knees to melt and cement you where you stood.

Yifan sometimes indulged the wistful customers, sharing smirks with them or letting them catch him starring for a bit too long, but he would never follow through. It was a surefire way to boost his confidence and it also increased the amount he got in tips. It was a win-win situation in his mind, and besides, it wasn't like he was hurting anyone. He wasn't even interested in the people he flirted with; they were always too  _something_. Too forthcoming, too quiet, too  _not what Yifan was interested._

Until now.

Yifan was making a drink for one of the regulars when he saw him. He walked into the bar alone, blending into the crowd but Yifan's eyes didn't leave him. He was beautiful, a slight smile on his face as he pushed his way past people to get to the bar, and Yifan felt excitement buzz in his chest when he realized that communication with this ethereal being was unavoidable. He watched the boy take a seat on a stool, the low collar of his shirt giving Yifan a clear view of his prominent collar bones, his delicate neck so thin it seemed to just be skin and bone, and he could see every movement of muscle through his skin. He looked up, as if looking for service, and his face made Yifan's knees weak. His hair fell in slight curls, the dark wisps looking like they were spun from straight onyx, setting off the fairness of his skin. His lips curled into an alluring smile as he laid eyes on Yifan, and Yifan could feel his eyes widen. He looked so innocent, but his eyes flashed with something that said nothing short of  _I just caught you eye-fucking me, and I know you want me_. It was so cocky, so sexy.

He forced his legs to move, coming to a stopping place at the area of bar in front of the man. He placed his hands on the marble, cocking his head to the side as he took him in, trying to send the signal of  _Yeah, I was eye-fucking you, so what?_

"Can I get you something?" He asked, his voice low. He saw the boy swallow, his throat trembling, and he fought back a smirk.  _That's right._

"I don't know," he responded, his eyes flickering down Yifan's body for just a quick second, making Yifan wonder if he had done it at all. "Can you?"

Yifan smiled, licking his lips as he glanced down and then made eye contact with the figure in front of him. "How about I surprise you?"

"Sounds good to me," came the reply.

"Just let me see your ID." He held out his palm and the boy leaned over to pull it out of his pocket, his slim body contorting as his pretty fingers reached into his jeans. Then the plastic card was in Yifan's outstretched hand and he looked over it.

The first thing that caught his attention was his name - Yixing - but then he saw another thing. He was Chinese, too.

"So you're from China," he said, switching to Mandarin as he handed it back to Yixing. He knelt down to gather some bottles in order to make him a drink, something sweet, something he thought he would like. When he straightened, Yixing's head was tilted, watching him as he mixed together different liquors.

"You speak Mandarin?" He asked in said language.

"I'm Chinese," he laughed, the drink turning a light green as he added some kind of vodka from Australia. "Drink up." He pushed it across the space towards Yixing, who picked up the glass and put it to his supple lips, his throat constricting as he took a tentative sip.

"It's good," he commented, seeming hesitant to give Yifan a compliment in case it went to his head. "But how much is it going to cost me?"

"You? Nothing." Yifan gave him another smoldering look. It wasn't odd for him to give customers drinks on the house, but it was normally for the people who came here often, sometimes to people he was trying to charm for good tips, but never someone he was really interested in. Of course, Yixing was the first guy in the bar that had ever caught his attention.

"Thanks," he said. He looked down at where Yifan's name tag would be, but there was none. Yifan didn't like to wear them, and since he was the manager, he got away with it. "What's your name?"

"Yifan," he answered, scoping down the bar to make sure he wasn't ignoring any of the customers' needs. He might be trying to make sure Yixing was going home with him, but he was still on duty. "But you can call me tonight."

Yixing laughed, but it was a controlled sound, meant for seduction. "You seem to have a good amount of confidence, Yifan. You must be used to having things go the way you want them to."

"I have a certain way of getting what I want." His voice was firm as he fingered his rolled up sleeves, making sure they weren't slipping, but his eyes didn't leave Yixing's.

His pupils dilated in interest and he smirked as he looked down into his drink, a dimple forming on his cheek. It confused Yifan; his movements and mannerisms gave off waves of innocence but rippled with absolute temptation. He almost felt sick for it, like he was sexualizing a child, but Yixing was twenty-one - he knew that from his ID. Yixing must be a master at getting what he wanted, too, he assumed.

"What if wanted thing has a boyfriend?" Yixing asked softly, his finger sliding along the cusp of his glass, his eyes flashing up to gauge Yifan's reaction.

He started, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. So, Yixing had a boyfriend?

"Where's the boyfriend?" He prodded, regaining his composure. He wasn't one to home wreck; he knew that if he was in the position of the boyfriend that he wouldn't want this done to him.

"He's on tour," Yixing said slowly. "But what he doesn't know won't kill him."

"What exactly are you planning on doing that won't kill him?" The question hung in the air, Yixing choosing to smile into his drink in place of answering. Oh, he was walking trouble, and he knew it, carefully licking his lips as he avoided the question. He must think that leaving it to Yifan's imagination was a better answer than any.

"What are you doing in Korea, then, if you're Chinese?" He asked, looking back up at Yifan. His lashes were long and thick as he blinked up at him, his eyes showing him visions of lust.

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered, determined to beat Yixing in his battle of wits. He wasn't going to let some pretty boy disarm him like this.

"I asked you first." He finished off his drink, setting down the empty glass in front of him.

"My parents moved here a few years ago while I was still in high school, so I moved with them. Just haven't moved back, and I have a job I like, so I don't see why I should." He took the empty glass, tilting it towards Yixing. "Do you want another one?"

"Yes, but let me pay for it this time. I don't want to charm too much out of you." Yixing gave him a smug, playful look, showing Yifan a child-like edge, a genuinely juvenile side. "But I'm here for school. I plan on becoming a vet."

"You like animals?" Yifan began to make him another drink, casting another look down the bar as he spotted a customer wanting another Bloody Mary. He finished up Yixing's drink, handing it to him. "Hold on just a second."

He made his way towards the lady, switching from kill mode to a civil, charming flirt, as he treated her with utmost respect and kindness as he mixed her drink. She was in her mid-thirties, prime prey for someone like Yifan. She was pretty, still clinging to her last rays of youth under her fine layer of makeup. It was easy for Yifan to talk to her, as her sense of humor made him laugh quite effortlessly. She left him a good tip as she paid and Yifan wished her a good night as she went back to her table, full of other ladies her age, although they weren't pulling off her youthful vibe as well.

Another customer called for his attention as he swept the area before returning to Yixing, and as he serviced him, he cast a look towards his target, gritting his teeth as he realized that someone was sitting next to him, talking. He looked him up and down quickly, trying to see if he was a threat or not. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Yifan, and he seemed to be interested in Yixing, who was entertaining his attention with a coy smile and wide eyes. He forced his eyes to look back at the customer he was servicing, forced liquid words out of his mouth, but they felt thick. He still received a good tip, but it didn't mean anything to him. He walked back over to Yixing, asking the guy that had made himself at home beside him if he wanted anything to drink.

"Nah, man, but I'd love to buy another one for this beauty," he smiled goofily, and Yixing turned his face away as if he were blushing.

"ID," Yifan told him as he took Yixing's once again empty glass and he glanced over it as the man held it out to show him, catching his name was Chanyeol. He shot a look at Yixing as he was mixing his drink, switching over to Mandarin. "See you like free drinks."

Chanyeol looked up, making a face that said he hadn't heard him right, but before he could say anything, Yixing answered back in his native tongue. "See you like getting hefty tips."

Yifan was caught off at the sudden jab, his face breaking out into a wide smile as he laughed loudly, shrugging as if saying _f_ _air enough_. Chanyeol looked between them, trying to make a connection.

"Do you guys know each other?" He asked, mouth still held in a smile, but his eyes betrayed him as he looked totally lost.

"Somewhat," Yixing answered for him. "Thank you for the drink, Chanyeol." He gave him a sweet look, showing him how grateful he was as Yifan slid it over to him, but Yifan knew that he was undoubtedly dismissing his company.

"Of course," he said, taking a napkin and writing down his phone number. "Call me."

"I'll be sure to do that," he promised. "I'd love to see you again."

Chanyeol bowed out, Yifan's jaw unclenching as he went back to his table to sit with some of his friends. Yixing noticed the tension, but only smirked at it, laying his drink on the napkin that had Chanyeol's digits on it. Yifan watched as the condensation of the drink soaked through it, smearing the ink of the writing beyond recognition.

"You aren't going to call him?" He questioned, and Yixing shrugged, indifferent.

"Why would I? He's attractive enough to get another date, and I'm already here with somebody."

Yifan cast him an apprehensive look. "You came in alone."

Yixing smiled, giggling. "But I won't be leaving alone."

"What makes you so certain of that?"

"Well, considering you've been fucking me with your eyes nonstop since I've walked in here, I'd say you've got an agenda, and I wouldn't mind complying with it." He said it like he was discussing the weather, another shrug coming up to his shoulders as his lips pouted a bit. Yifan didn't say anything, an amused grin forming on his face. There was no use denying it, so he wasn't going to. "Why haven't you called me by my name?"

Yifan's brows pushed together as he gave him a confused look. "What?"

"I know you know it. Why haven't you used it?" He seemed legitimately puzzled.

"Would you like for me to use it? I normally ask for someone's name before using it."

"Then ask for it," Yixing said, shaking his head a bit.

"What's your name?" Yifan asked, playing along.

"Yixing."

"Well, Yixing, my shift ends in about half an hour. Would you like to come back to my place for drinks you don't have to pay for?"

Yixing raised an eyebrow. "Technically, I wasn't paying for them anyway, really, but I'd like that."

 

Yifan unlocked his apartment, opening the door for Yixing before he walked in himself. Yixing kicked off his shoes once he was inside, being polite, and Yifan did the same, asking Yixing if he wanted anything to drink, but he rejected the offer. Yifan understood; he had downed another drink before they had left the bar and was becoming looser, his words more flirty, his eyes more  _fuck me_.

"Yifan," he said, reaching out and using Yifan's red tie to pull him closer. It was part of the uniform he had to wear, along with a long-sleeved black shirt and black slacks, but he didn't mind it. Yixing glanced at Yifan's lips, which were eye-level to him, before licking his own. "Kiss me."

Yifan ran his fingers up the back of Yixing's neck until they came in contact with his dark hair, and he pulled on it, his face jerking upwards as he let out a gasp. He looked into Yifan's eyes, his mouth slightly agape and swallowed. Yifan leaned forward, allowing their breath to mingle a bit before he kissed him. The pent-up sexual tension from their interactions at the bar came back with fervor, making Yifan's gut twist as he watched Yixing's eyes flutter closed as he waited for Yifan's mouth to be on his. He had Yixing exactly where he wanted him.

He caught Yixing's bottom lip between his own, tracing it with his tongue. He tasted like all kinds of liquor, but Yifan loved it, and he moved up to kiss him fully on the mouth. Yixing made a soft noise, almost like a groan, and Yifan felt his breath catch. The smaller boy was slowly opening his mouth to Yifan, who made small kitten licks in between his lips to get to his tongue. The kiss was slow and sexy, and Yifan could tell that Yixing was crumbling, because when Yifan pulled away to angle his lips a different way, he whined, wanting the contact to be back. He held him back by his hair, keeping him looking into his face, letting him know who was in control.

"Please," he whispered, his hands moving from Yifan's tie to his shirt, pulling on the fabric. He made another pleading sound, but Yifan cut it off as he kissed him again.

It wasn't nearly as slow as the last one, but it was every bit as arousing, Yifan's tongue finally gaining access to the boy's mouth and exploiting it in ways that made Yixing's head spin. Yifan lead Yixing's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it gently, and as he felt Yixing's hips rut against him, he knew he was doing things right. When he pulled away from him this time, small strings of saliva held their lips together, but Yifan licked them away, biting on Yixing's bottom lip, but it was so wet and so thoroughly soaked with spit that his teeth grazed right over it. The pressure of it still made Yixing's eyes clench closed.

Yifan's hands moved to Yixing's hips, moving him backwards until his back his hit a wall. Then he put his hand against it, towering over Yixing, and the other was on the side of his neck, keeping him in place as his thumb brushed over the bottom of the boy's lips. He hadn't even properly touched him yet, but his face was flushed, eyes glazed, body seeming to be on edge already. Yifan kissed him again, but it wasn't a kiss more as short pecks, allowing Yixing to lean forward before he pulled away from him. He enjoyed seeing Yixing strain to elongate them, enjoyed feeling him strain against the hold on his neck, but then he moved that hand to his waist, giving in and kissing him right while his hand slid down to cup his ass. His jeans were unbelievably tight, especially around the back, and Yixing's ass was nothing close to disappointing in his grasp.

One thing Yifan wasn't prepared for was feeling Yixing's own small hand sliding down his chest, to his groin, stroking him through the material of his slacks. He broke away from the kiss to gasp, eyes narrowing at Yixing, who only smiled with the satisfaction that he had caught him off guard. He only grew harder at Yixing's attention, the boy nipping at his lips, sucking on them affectionately. Yixing unbuttoned his slacks, his hand sliding inside of them and into his underwear to wrap his hand around his length, giggling excitedly at his size. The warmth of his small hand around him made Yifan buck into it, but Yixing made a noise of disapproval, and Yifan decided to play by his rules for a bit.

Yixing's thumb rolled around the head of his cock, smearing his precum and pumping a few times to coat his shaft in the fluid so that he could jerk him off correctly. He did so, his hands forming a tight circle that made heat coil in the bottom of Yifan's stomach. Yixing's hand was covered in the natural lubricant to the point where he was practically sliding up and down, vulgar noises coming from the action. Yifan's mouth hung open, pressing his face into his arm as Yixing worked magic on him.  His hands were at just the right angle, pulling at him, flicking his wrist at just the right time. Yixing's mouth was at Yifan's, giving him loose, sloppy kisses as Yifan started to move away from his arm to reciprocate it, but his mind was mush, driven by instict at this point, so it was useless.

Then Yixing's hand was gone from his dick; instead, it was working on the buttons of his shirt, unfastening them and pulling the shirt apart to get a look at the expanse that was Yifan's chest. He leaned forward, kissing at his neck appreciatively, his tongue leaving a trail down his chest as he knelt on his knees, his eyes telling Yifan that he had only just begun. As he worked on pulling Yifan's slacks and underwear down to his thighs, Yifan loosened the thigh around his neck, feeling restricted and knowing he needed to be able to breathe properly for this, because Yixing was now admiring the curve of Yifan's cock as it pressed against his lower belly, the head of it throbbing and leaking more precum for Yixing. He pulled it towards his mouth with his hand, his tongue flashing out to lick the crown of it, swallowing the bead of precum like a good boy, and then he was swallowing his length and  _oh god_.

Yifan's head tilted back, a sound of disbelief coming out of his chest and he struggled to keep his breathing even, glad he had loosened his tie at this point. Yixing didn't hesitate to take his entire cock down his throat. Fuck, did the boy even  _have_  a gag reflex? Instinctively, Yifan's hand came to rest on the top of Yixing's head, fingers twisting through the locks of his hair. He looked down at him, taking a moment to admire how pretty he looked with his lips stretched around his dick, and Yixing's eyes caught his, telling him what he wanted to know. 

 _Fuck my mouth_.

Yifan carefully thrusted into his throat, testing as to how it felt to experience the wet muscles of his throat contort around his length to accommodate his size. He decided Yixing could take it, beginning to thrust his hips in a more steady rhythm into his mouth, pressing Yixing's face into him to the point that his nose was mashed into the small, short patch of coarse hair on the bottom of his pubic bone. He moved his hand to the back of Yixing's head, holding him in place by his hair as he began to abuse his mouth; tears started to burn at Yixing's eyes when Yifan discovered what little gag reflex he had. His lips became increasingly lubricated with saliva and precum as Yifan's hips pistoned into his mouth, making the effort easier, and Yifan was loving it. His mouth was hot and tight and wet, making him bite on his lip and Yixing's eyes never left his the whole time he was violating him. If his mouth was this good, how good would his ass feel?

Driven by that thought, he pulled Yixing's mouth off of his cock, even thicker strands of spit clinging between them than between their lips, and Yixing licked at them, swallowing them down. Yifan grabbed him up, throwing his light body over his shoulder as he carried him to his bedroom. Yixing just giggled drunkenly, seeming to be intoxicated by the action. He slid his hands down Yifan's back, grabbing his ass, making Yifan smack his  _hard_. The response was a breathy gasp, followed by an even breathier moan as they made it into Yifan's room. He immediately tossed Yixing onto the bed, his body bouncing a few times before Yifan settled over him, his mouth attacking his neck.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered, his back arching up into Yifan as his teeth scraped across the skin of his throat. His eyes were clenched, fingers digging into his back at the small action.

"Sensitive?" He breathed, his hot breath making Yixing let out a pathetic sound as he nodded, biting his lip.

Yifan exploited his vulnerability, sucking dark bruises underneath his jaw, loving the noises that spilt from the boy's mouth. His voice was slightly hoarse; Yifan wondered if it was from his cock being shoved down his throat, smirking. His tongue slid along his collar bones, kissing them delicately. They were firm against his mouth, his teeth coming out to bite at them before he decided he wasn't satisfied with seeing them somewhat covered by his shirt. His hands pulled up the bottom of Yixing's shirt, adjusting his position so that he could mouth at his soft tummy. He pushed it up further, uncovering the top of his chest and revealing his nipples. His mouth attached itself to one, his tongue licking around the area of it before rolling the bud between his lips. Yixing smirked, his dimple deepening as he let out a pleased sound. Yifan moved to remove the shirt from Yixing's body, determined to have him completely naked in front of him before the night was over.

He went back to kissing him, Yixing's mouth molding against his lips. The kiss was rough, more teeth and tongue than anything, but it still had the desired effect on the boy underneath him. Yifan pressed a leg between Yixing's, determinedly rubbing his thigh on his crotch. He moaned into the kiss, biting and pulling on Yifan's bottom lip while he looked at him through hooded eyes. His mouth went back to Yixing's jaw, sliding down his chest, his stomach, his abdomen until he reached the buttons of his jeans. He unfastened them, roughly jerking them down Yixing's thighs until he reached his calves; then Yixing kicked them off along with his socks. Yifan could see his erection through his underwear, a wet patch where the head of his cock was. 

He stood up, walking to his nightstand to dig into his drawer, reaching for the bottle of lube and a condom, but when Yixing saw the rubber in his hands, he shook his head.

"No condom," he told him.

Yifan looked at him, turned on as fuck, but still rational. "What?"

"Are you clean?" Nod. "Then don't use one; I don't like them."

Yifan wasn't going to turn down the offer of going into him without anything separating them, so he dropped the condom back into his drawer, standing at the foot of the bed as he pulled his slacks the rest of the way down, stepping out of them. Yixing watched him, chest heaving with anticipation, but Yifan had something else in store for him before he fucked him wide open.

"Take off your underwear and turn over. Put your ass in the air."

Yixing complied slowly, his movements tentative as Yifan's eyes raked all over him. He pushed off his boxers, his cock springing up against his belly, smearing the skin there with precum. He tossed them to the floor, rolling over onto his anterior, spreading his legs slightly as he pushed his ass up. The arch of his back was lovely, and he turned to see Yifan's reaction, biting his lip and attempting to pull of an innocent look. He still managed to do so, even after Yifan knew what he was capable of.

Yifan could just see Yixing's puckered entrance from where he stood and he knelt back onto the bed, admiring Yixing's round ass and thighs with his hands. He landed a sharp slap on his right cheek, making him yelp and leaving a red hand print that was quickly fading. No matter; the marks on his neck wouldn't fade for a while anyway. He pulled his ass apart, looking at his pretty, pink hole. He blew on it, watching it flutter around nothing, and then he leaned forward, spitting on the space directly above it and seeing it drip down onto the area of interest. He placed his mouth of it, tracing the entrance with his tongue before he pressed into it with the wet muscle, barely applying any pressure.

The reaction was instantaneous. Yixing moaned, pressing his ass into Yifan's mouth. He pulled back, part of him punishing Yixing for not being patient, the other part really just wanting to admire his ass some more. He kissed the milky flesh, biting into it and leaving teeth marks. There were forming bruises left from where he had decided to suck hickeys into it. He was marking Yixing as his even though he wasn't, and Yifan knew he probably never would be. But that didn't bother him, because right now, he was vulnerable to him and only him.

His tongue was back at Yixing's entrance, but this time, he pressed all the way into him. Yixing's hips lurched forward, not expecting Yifan to have gone back to it so quickly. His fingers dug into the sheets of Yifan's bed, a moan ripping from his throat. He tortured the boy, allowing his tongue to move with enough vigor to keep his interest but not enough to make him hum with pleasure. It wasn't any fun if Yixing wasn't begging, which he already seemed to be close to doing. He explored the opening freely, making sure to leave no area untouched save for his prostate, and it seemed Yixing knew that was exactly what he was doing.

"Yifan,  _just_ ," he whispered thickly, then swallowed. "S- _Stop_ teasing me."

"Where are your manners, Yixing?" Yifan asked, retracting his tongue completely.

" _P-Please_!" It was borderline a scream, like the lack of action had made him desperate. 

Yifan complied since he was being so well-behaved, his tongue sliding back in place and instantly landing on his sweet spot. Yixing sounded like he was going to sob, the choked sound coming from somewhere deep within his chest making his entire body shake. Waves of satisfaction rolled through him as his prostate was circled and rubbed, Yifan not skipping on lubrication; his ass was so wet that it seemed almost as though he had produced the fluid. It was dripping down Yifan's chin, but his main priority at the moment was to make Yixing sing.

" _Ngh_ , yeah," Yixing moaned lowly, almost as if to himself. "So good."

He flattened his tongue against the spot where Yixing was oh-so sensitive, mimicking the motion of being penetrated over and over again. A rhythm emerged as he abused the spot, and Yifan saw Yixing's hands start towards his untouched dick, but he grabbed at them, holding them behind Yixing's back as a whine of complaint came from him. He continued on as if he hadn't heard him, all of his attention back on bringing Yixing pleasure. He felt Yixing began to tighten around his tongue, trying to get a grip on the slick muscle. Yifan knew he was about to cum, but he didn't stop. If anything, he increased in effort, his tongue relentlessly rubbing, actually moaning to produce vibrations for Yixing.

"Oh, fuck!" He groaned into the sheets. "Yes! _Yifan!_ "

He spurted cum on his chest and on Yifan's sheets, but he didn't care; they could always be washed.

Yixing's body was heaving and Yifan released his hands so he could peel his shirt down his arms and remove his tie, sitting up straight. Yixing lifted up, panting, but still turned to kiss Yifan on the mouth, his lips trembling with the aftershock of his orgasm. Yixing's tongue slid around the cavern of the taller's mouth, tasting himself. Yifan adjusted to lay down, pulling Yixing down on top of him. He straddled Yifan, breaking the kiss to sit up. He grabbed the bottle of lube that Yifan had sought earlier, squeezing some onto Yifan's cock. He jumped at the cold sensation and Yixing giggled, soothing away the frigid sensation with his hand, making sure to cover his length with solution. Then he scooted up, positioning the head of his dick at his wet entrance, and he sank down onto it.

His mouth parted, his head tilting back as Yifan stretched him in the most delicious way. He was already half-hard again, and Yifan being fully inside of him only drove his erection to harden more. He laughed disbelievingly, meeting Yifan's eyes with an incredulous expression.

"Holy shit," he breathed, still leaning back some. He was braced against Yifan's thigh, and he could feel Yixing shake. "You're so fucking big."

He stayed still a moment before balancing himself and beginning to bounce shallowly on him. His hands were pressed against Yifan's abdomen now, his fingernails digging into the skin there somewhat every time a pleasant burn went through him. He adjusted quickly though, soon lifting himself up and down like he was born to take dick, and some part of Yifan believed he was. He was so tight - so  _tight_ \- and his hole was sopping wet from being eaten out that it was absolute Heaven for him. His hands positioned themselves at Yixing's soft hips, holding onto them to keep him balanced more than anything. His pace was perfect, so he wasn't going to interfere with it. 

Yixing straightened a bit, arching his back, and Yifan could feel his cock slide directly against his prostate. Yixing froze, his body twitching as he gasped and he contracted around him, making Yifan bite his lip to keep from making a noise.

"Fuck, that felt  _so good_ ," he told Yifan, keeping the new angle as he fucked himself on his length.

He could tell he was pulling him apart like he had never been before, because Yixing's eyes were still alight with disbelief, his mouth falling open too easily for him to have had something like Yifan inside of him before. With a smug smile, Yifan thought about Yixing's boyfriend, thinking that surely he wasn't as large as himself, and therefore couldn't please him like he was doing so effortlessly. He started to thrust up to meet Yixing's bounce, making sure to have the boy moaning nonstop.

Yixing's thighs started to go weak and he let Yifan control him, using his hips to come down on his cock just as he snapped his hips up. Yixing's hands moved, one going to grasp onto Yifan's wrist, the other to tangle into his own hair. His eyes were closed, his face scrunched up in concentration. His moans were stuttering, breaking up into bits every time their bodies made contact.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Yifan asked. "Oh, you're so fucking  _tight_."

He flipped them over, holding one of Yixing's thighs up around his hips, his other hand above the boy's shoulders to keep himself balanced as he pounded into Yixing so hard and so deep he was starting to see stars. Nails were digging into his back and shoulders, the burn of them pushing him on further.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , yes, Yifan!" Yixing screamed, his walls convulsing around Yifan's cock in a way that made Yifan moan. Yixing coated his tummy with cum again, once again cumming untouched from Yifan.

He was now chasing after his own orgasm relentlessly, slamming into Yixing's sensitive hole so hard that he was strattling him up the bed, Yixing moaning from the over-stimulation. The continued abuse of his prostate had him clenching around Yifan's nonstop, and that was what pushed him over the edge. With a shuddering breath, he released himself inside of Yixing. Yixing pressed his thighs more firmly around Yifan's waist to make sure all of it got inside of him, loving the feeling of it shooting up inside of him. When it stopped, he released his hold, both of them breathing hard.

Yifan pulled out, cum leaking out of Yixing's well-fucked hole. He was definitely going to have to wash his sheets tomorrow.

He laid down beside Yixing, who was running his hands through his hair, his face still pink and eyes a bit glossy.

"That was good," he said, turning towards Yifan. "I wouldn't mind doing that again. Would you be up for another round later?"

Yifan laughed, sitting up and grabbing for his boxers. He pulled them on, looking at Yixing. "You have a boyfriend. Shouldn't you be trying to cling to some kind of fidelity here?"

Yixing leaned up, reaching out and trailing his hand down Yifan's stomach. "Like I said, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Don't you agree?"

Yifan took in his destroyed appearance, his brain registering the fact that he'd already had two orgasms and was still wanting more. He leaned over, pressing hot kisses on Yifan's neck and he felt the heat go straight to his cock even though he had just gotten off.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he agreed, turning his attention to Yixing, whose mouth was already halfway down his stomach.


End file.
